Entre Flores
by andreiakennen
Summary: Algum tempo após a batalha de Hades, Ikki, que agora vive na ilha de Khar, recebe a visita da jovem Ellen. Por algum motivo, essa visita lhe trará lembranças profundas de sua querida Esmeralda, lembranças que estavam há muito adormecidas.


**Título:** Entre Flores

**Classificação:** 12 anos.

**Palavras:** 5.767

**Personagens/Casais:** Ikki, Esmeralda, Ellen (Ikki x Esmeralda)

**Gêneros:** Drama, romance, amizade.

**Avisos:** Personagens OOC. A Ellen era uma menininha quando surgiu na história, aparentemente bem frágil, mas aqui na fic ela é uma adolescente com uma personalidade forte. Como se trata do futuro, ela pode ter adquirido essa personalidade com um tempo e até a convivência com Ikki. Em todo caso, algumas pessoas podem achá-la OOC, por isso o aviso. Talvez seja percebido um pouco de OOC no Ikki e na Esmeralda também.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas por ele licenciadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Flores<strong>

**Capítulo Único  
><strong>

**Revisado por Vane**

_História escrita para o Coculto, um Amigo Oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

Os cabelos castanhos claros da adolescente esvoaçavam ao vento conforme ela corria. Ao chegar ao pé da montanha, com a respiração ofegante, ela repousou as mãos na cintura e inchou as bochechas para demonstrar seu descontentamento em ter que subir a elevação.

— Oh, droga! Vou sujar todo o meu vestido! — ela praguejou, fazendo um nó na barra da roupa para que ela não esvoaçasse e mostrasse sua roupa íntima, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém na parte debaixo. — Nunca se sabe, né? — ela falou sozinha, apalpando a parede de rochas à procura de vãos entre as pedras os quais pudesse usar como apoio para escalar.

Parecia alto. Talvez, uns cinco metros. Mas já fizera aquilo antes. Muitas vezes, aliás. Estava mais do que treinada. Só tinha que manter o foco no topo e evitar olhar para baixo.

Decidida, começou a subir. Quando chegou à metade do percurso, apalpou suas costas para ter certeza de que a mochila ainda estava ali. Ao constatar que sim, secou o suor da testa, respirou fundo e, mentalizando que não deveria olhar para baixo, prosseguiu. Aquela era a parte mais alta da ilha. No topo havia um vulcão adormecido, apesar de já ter visto com os próprios olhos o magma flamejante do seu interior.

Certamente, era um lugar estranho para se viver, mas vindo daquela pessoa a extravagância perigosa podia ser considerada algo natural. Assim como arriscar-se naquela escalada perigosa para visitá-lo também era algo natural para ela.

De repente, a distração de seus pensamentos custou-lhe um pisar em falso que a fez escorregar ao perder o apoio. Tentou segurar-se e não gritar, mas deslizou. Esforçou-se novamente para sufocar o grito, enquanto o vestido branco ficava encardido ao se arrastar contra a parede de rocha e terra.

— Nãooooo... — acabou resmungando, quando finalmente conseguiu segurar-se. Notou a ponta dos dedos comidas e ensanguentadas pelo esforço de tentar se segurar. A respiração estava desregulada e o seu interior se contraía de medo. — Céus...

Uma rajada de vento soprou seu vestido. O nó que tinha feito havia desatado. Tentou prendê-lo entre as pernas; não gostava da sensação do vento entre suas pernas. Mas ao tentar segurar o vestido, acabou olhando para baixo. Imediatamente foi tomada por um arrepio e uma forte vertigem que a fez largar a barra da roupa e se segurar na parede, petrificada.

— Droga! Droga! E agora? Eu não vou conseguir... Mas eu não vou pedir ajuda, não vou! Não vou dar o gostinho pra ele... Obviamente ele vai ficar me chamando de "criança fraca", "menina fraca", "blá, blá, blá". Vai, Ellen, vai. Você é capaz. Mexa-se. Mexa-se devagar. Respire fundo, respire, não olhe pra baixo — a jovem autoditava as orientações.

Elevou a mão trêmula, segurou um pedaço de rocha e forçou-a várias vezes para ter certeza de que ela suportaria seu peso. Teste concluído, ela se elevou, tateando com o pé a parte debaixo, buscando outra pedra que pudesse usar como apoio do pé. Mas novamente, o peso do seu corpo fez o suporte se romper e ela grudou-se ainda mais à parede, desesperada, apertando os olhos.

"Porque as coisas só pioram quando a gente fica nervosa? Sacoooooooo!"

Pelo menos em pensamentos ela fez questão de gritar. Mesmo assim, acabou sendo descoberta.

— Opa... — balbuciou, de repente, sentindo uma presença estranha ao seu lado. — Eu acho que conheço essa sensação de cosmo crepitando em fúria.

Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu suas bochechas fumegarem de vergonha ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis gateados com as sobrancelhas grossas franzidas.

O homem estava de cabeça para baixo, os cabelos esticados devido à posição. Então ela notou que ele se segurava apenas com as pernas, que estavam agarradas a um tronco de árvore que nascera na rocha.

Ikki era um cavaleiro. Um poderoso cavaleiro do legado de Athena. Um homem com poder imensurável, que representava em toda a sua essência aquilo que o avô defendia quando ela era apenas uma criança. O avô lhe contara que os cavaleiros eram humanos dotados de uma poderosa energia chamada de cosmo. Com essa energia eles eram capazes de adquirir poderes similares aos dos deuses e com eles lutarem pela justiça e o bem da humanidade.

Confirmou com seus próprios olhos o poder daqueles guerreiros quando Ikki viera se recuperar dos seus ferimentos no vulcão da ilha. Fora a primeira vez que ela vira um cavaleiro de perto. Mas naqueles dias também conheceu o lado mau de alguns guerreiros, pois eles receberam a visita de outros cavaleiros que também se identificaram como sendo do legado de Athena, mas esses eram ruins. Eles tinham vindo com uma missão estranha: matar o cavaleiro que se recuperava no vulcão, dizendo que ele era um traidor. Não se preocuparam em conter seus golpes para não envolver os moradores inocentes. Disseram que se as pessoas dali estavam acolhendo um traidor, eram traidoras também e mereciam a morte. O avô acabara perdendo a vida naquele dia, e ela também teria morrido se não continuasse acreditando fielmente nas palavras do parente já morto: os cavaleiros eram protetores do povo.

E não fora diferente: sua fé alcançara o coração de Ikki, que se recuperou de seus ferimentos. Com suas asas flamejantes de Cavaleiro de Fênix, derrotou aqueles que mataram seu avô e tentaram destruir a ilha, e também salvou a sua vida.

No final, apesar de ter perdido seu único parente vivo, sentira-se bem acolhida nos braços daquele cavaleiro. Soubera, naquele momento, que seu destino era ali, cuidando da vila e dos cavaleiros feridos que viessem para se recuperar futuramente. Também ficara receosa ao descobrir que os guerreiros de Athena estavam envolvidos em uma grande batalha. Mesmo assim, algo dentro dela dizia para acreditar na promessa que Ikki lhe fizera antes de partir:

— Não quero ficar sozinha, cavaleiro. Eu tenho medo.

— Não estará sozinha. A vila tem muitos moradores. E também irei voltar. Prometo.

E ele realmente voltara. Mais do que isso, estabelecera moradia na ilha. Contudo, ela não entendia aquela preferência dele em viver ali, nas proximidades do vulcão, isolado e longe de todos.

— Quando você vai deixar de ser uma pirralha travessa? — ele interrompeu os pensamentos da garota com aquela advertência.

Ellen sentiu uma grande indignação invadi-la. Aquele era o pior defeito de Ikki: achar que ela ainda era a menininha que ele salvara e a qual carregara no colo. Já tinha quinze anos e ainda era tratada por ele como se tivesse sete. Ela virou o rosto para o lado, soltando um resmungo.

— Humpf! Eu não sou uma moleca travessa, cavaleiro! — esbravejou, defendendo-se. — E... e... eu não estou pedindo sua ajuda também!

— Ah, claro. E pretende sair dessa situação como? Você nem consegue se mexer, suas pernas estão tremendo!

— Pare de olhar pras minhas pernas!

— Pare você de baboseira! — ele elevou a mão na direção dela, com o intuito de segurá-la, mas a garota a afastou com um safanão.

— Eu já disse que vou conseguir sozinha! Já fiz isso outras vezes.

— Está com os dedos machucados — ele observou.

— E o que é que tem? Esses ferimentos não são nada de mais. Eu mesma já o vi lutando depois de ter levado dezenas de golpes e ficar todo troncho.

Ikki arregalou os olhos e então gargalhou.

— Ai, ai... Obrigado pela parte que me toca, mas há uma imensa diferença, minha cara... — ele a apanhou pelo punho, puxou-a e lançou-a para cima.

Ellen congelou quando se percebeu no ar. Àquela altura dava para ver a vila pequena lá embaixo, e a ilha rodeada pela imensidão do mar. Porém, antes que pudesse expressar seu terror, foi pega no colo. Segundos depois, estava sendo levada para cima.

Ikki parecia desprovido de peso. Ele se impulsionava nas pedras, as quais tocava apenas com as pontas dos pés. Não pareciam saltos; era como se ele pudesse vencer a gravidade e voar.

— Eu sou um cavaleiro — ele concluiu, colocando-a no chão. — Enquanto você não passa de uma pirralha travessa e teimosa.

Ellen contraiu o rosto, apertou os lábios e esforçou-se para evitar o choro. Queria fazer uma surpresa e acabara daquele jeito, com o vestido encardido, a comida que trouxera provavelmente revirada dentro da mochila, os dedos machucados. Mas ao invés de obter o reconhecimento de Ikki, ouvia, mesmo tendo quinze anos, que era uma pirralha.

— Ahh! Eu te odeio, cavaleiro! — ela gritou sua frustração e saiu correndo. — Você não é capaz de entender os sentimentos de uma garota, porque você não deve ter nenhum sentimento nesse coração de pedra!

Ikki coçou a cabeça, vendo-a desaparecer na direção onde havia um pequeno lago.

— "Os sentimentos de uma garota"? Não tenho sentimento, hã? — seu semblante de repente tornou-se mais terno. — É o que você pensa...

A mente de Ikki de repente se desprendeu daquela ilha e viajou para uma época não muito distante, mas para uma ilha totalmente oposta àquela, apesar de se assemelhar no fato de também ter vulcões. Mas a Ilha da Rainha da Morte era infinitamente pior: havia um vulcão gigante ativo em sua região central e outros três menores. Por causa deles, havia várias poças de lava incandescente que corriam como rios pelo solo cinzento e morto.

Dormia no subsolo de uma construção em ruínas. O lugar contrastava com o calor infernal da ilha, pois parecia uma caverna escura, úmida e fria. Descansava no chão entre o intervalo de um treino e outro. Não havia contagem de horas; só sabia que era hora de descansar quando o sol se punha, e quando ele nascia era hora de treinar novamente. As dores nos músculos eram tão agudas que muitas vezes sobrepujavam a fome, e o cansaço fazia-o dormir antes de ingerir algo. Muitas vezes desmaiava; a febre o consumia. Nestes momentos, sobrevinham os delírios, durante os quais o rosto do irmão atravessava sua mente.

"Shun, Shun, Shun...", ele repetia várias e várias vezes em seus devaneios. Era por ele, era pelo irmão caçula que estava se sacrificando daquela forma. Havia trocado de destino com ele para poupá-lo de uma tortura cruel quando soube que a ilha era um verdadeiro inferno na Terra. E todas as vezes que se arrastava até aquele quarto após ter sido espancado por seu mestre durante o dia, ficava feliz por saber que tinha conseguido salvar Shun daquele lugar horripilante e ainda desejava:

"Espero que a Ilha de Andrômeda seja um lugar mais tranquilo. Fique firme, Shun. Nós iremos nos reencontrar. Eu juro. Então, aguente firme."

Durante muitas noites sentia algo gelado tocar suas costas e um ardor queimar seus ferimentos, mas depois aquela sensação de ardência se amenizava e ele conseguia dormir. Quando acordava no outro dia sentia-se renovado e faminto. Olhava para todos os cantos do ambiente à procura de algo que era deixado ali, e quando encontrava a pequena cesta e a descobria, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago roncava pela falta de comida.

Todos os dias pela manhã, desde que chegara à ilha, aquela cesta era deixada ali, recheada com frutas, leite, pão, peixe. Ele engolia desesperadamente o alimento para retornar aos treinos, e nunca se preocupava em perguntar de onde vinha aquela comida. Só achava que era deixada para ele a mando de seu mestre.

Até a manhã em que acordou e não encontrou a comida. Foi para o treino faminto e acabou tendo um dia improdutivo.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Ikki? Que moleza é essa?

— Desculpe-me, mestre! É que estou com fome.

— Fome? Então a comida não está mais caindo do céu? Se vire, moleque! Quando terminar o treino dê um jeito de caçar seu próprio alimento! No campo de batalha não terá ninguém pra cozinhar pra você! Agora faça trezentas flexões!

— Mas...

— Responda apenas "sim, senhor!" — o homem ordenou, golpeando-o no rosto.

— Sim, senhor!

Naquele momento, não entendeu. Apesar de nunca ter perguntado nada sobre a comida, ele achava que era igual ao orfanato, e que enquanto estivesse sobre os cuidados daquele homem, receberia alimento também. Mas, se não era a mando do mestre que a comida vinha, sentiu-se curioso em saber quem fazia aquilo por ele.

Aquele dia, depois do treino, Ikki tentou pescar durante a noite. Mas a maré alta e o frio causado pela água gelada do mar atrapalharam-no, e ele acabou voltando para a sua 'caverna' sem nada. Não sabia quanto tempo iria aguentar o treinamento puxado sem comida. No entanto, quando estava chegando ao seu local de descanso, viu alguém encapuzado deixar a cesta diante da entrada e depois sair.

— Espere! — ele chamou, e o seu grito assustou a pessoa, que saiu correndo.

Apesar de cansado, ele partiu no encalço do estranho. Ao alcançá-lo, segurou-o pelo braço. Os dois acabaram tropeçando e caindo ao chão. Ikki, que caíra sobre a pessoa, tentou levantar-se, e quando viu o rosto descoberto abaixo de si, sentiu algo contrair em seu interior.

— Shun...? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Shun? Meu nome é Esmeralda.

Ikki balançou a cabeça. De repente, percebeu seu equívoco: aquela pessoa não era o seu irmão, apesar de os dois terem rostos muito semelhantes. A voz que ouvira não era de um menino e sim de uma garota; os olhos eram verdes mais escuros, e os cabelos, loiros. Notou também que em torno de um dos olhos dela havia uma mancha muito roxa, como se ela tivesse levado um murro potente.

— Desculpe-me. Eu te confundi com outra pessoa — ele respondeu, saindo de cima da garota e ajudando-a a se levantar. — Não quis derrubá-la.

— Hm. Tudo bem — ela segurou a mão que lhe era estendida, aceitando a ajuda. — Eu preciso ir, antes que...

— Que o mestre a veja? Você é empregada dele?

— Não... — ela negou com a cabeça também. — Ele é meu pai.

— Pai? — Ikki se impressionou, para na sequência vê-la recolocar o capuz, tentando esconder o rosto marcado pelo golpe e deduzindo rapidamente: — Foi ele quem te bateu, não foi? Fez isso por você trazer comida escondida para mim. Por que está fazendo isso se sabia que ele poderia te machucar?

— Eu só não queria que morresse de fome — ela respondeu, dando as costas para Ikki.

— Não precisa mais fazer isso! Eu vou me virar. Não venha mais!

A garota cerrou os punhos ao ouvir aquilo. Apesar de saber que ele estava tentando protegê-la, queria que ele tivesse se mostrado um pouco mais agradecido.

— Está bem — ela respondeu, e voltou a correr.

Aquele dia Ikki dividiu a comida da última cesta que a garota lhe trouxera para ir consumindo-a aos poucos, enquanto procurava um jeito de encontrar o que comer. Mas a cada dia os treinos ficavam mais cansativos, e o resultado da sua pescaria era frustrante. Quando o terceiro dia em que não comia nada amanheceu, ele não conseguiu forças para se levantar. Achou que seu mestre se preocuparia por sua ausência no treino e que ele iria procurá-lo. Mas o dia passou, a noite, mais um dia e mais uma noite, e Ikki simplesmente deduziu que havia sido deixado para morrer.

Concluiu que fora ingênuo em acreditar que aquele homem tão perverso se importaria. Se não era capaz nem de se manter, então não servia para ser um cavaleiro; era isso o que ele falaria.

— Eu não deveria ter pedido para ela parar de vir trazer a comida. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Era tão diferente, era o nome de uma joia se não me engano...

— Esmeralda.

— Hã? Esmeralda?

— Por que homens são tão orgulhosos e bobos, hein? — ela perguntou, depositando a cesta no chão e retirando dela um pedaço de pão, o qual partiu em tamanhos menores. Molhou-o no leite e deu-o na boca de Ikki. — Assim vai ser mais fácil pra você engolir. Coma e volte para o treino.

Ela o viu receber o alimento na boca, mastigar e engolir obedientemente, e continuou a lhe oferecer comida.

Assim que ele se recuperou da fraqueza, sentou-se e perguntou:

— Seu pai. Ele não se importaria se eu morresse aqui, não é?

— Se não é capaz de sobreviver nem às necessidades do seu corpo, não está apto para ser um cavaleiro. Acho que seria algo assim que ele lhe diria. Não que ele não se importe exatamente. Mas aqui, a missão dele é testá-lo ao limite — ela explicou, levantando-se. — Tenho que ir, antes que ele perceba minha ausência.

— Hm. Obrigado, Esmeralda.

A garota se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquele obrigado e seu nome dito tão firmemente, como se ele fizesse questão de dizê-lo, de gravá-lo. Então, ela sorriu abertamente.

Isto assustou Ikki, que ficou sem graça ao perceber como a moça havia ficado mais bela com aquele sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Algo que o fez lembrar-se mais ainda do irmão.

— Por... por que esse sorriso, de repente?

— Bobo... Era só isso que queria ter ouvido de você antes: um mero "obrigado". Mas os homens são incapazes de entender os sentimentos nos pequenos gestos.

— Hã? Sentimentos?

— Tchau! Eu volto amanhã!

— Espere, Esmeralda!

Ela estacou.

— Vai pedir pra que eu não venha de novo?

— Não... Apenas que... é... bem... tome cuidado! Eu não quero vê-la machucada de novo. Ainda mais por minha causa. Eu não me perdoaria se visse uma garota se machucando por mim — Ikki falou.

A garota sorriu mais ao ver o rosto dele todo ganhando um leve tom rubro de vergonha.

— Eu prometo que vou me cuidar. Até amanhã!

Esmeralda se tornou uma visita constante. Os dois passaram a ficar um pouco mais de tempo juntos. Tornaram-se amigos.

Ela vinha todas as noites cuidar dos seus ferimentos, e trazer-lhe comida. Muitas outras vezes ele a confundiu com Shun, principalmente quando ficava mais ferido e tinha febre. Curiosa, ela quis saber mais sobre Shun. Ikki ficou feliz em compartilhar com ela o sentimento que tinha pelo irmão.

Os momentos que passava ao lado da garota amenizavam as saudades que ele sentia de Shun, e também, as torturas do treino. O tempo passava mais rápido.

Em certa ocasião, havia se passado metade do dia e o seu mestre ainda não havia chegado para treiná-lo.

"O que houve? O mestre está muito atrasado!"

— Oi, Ikki.

— Esmeralda? O que está fazendo aqui? Vá logo embora. Seu pai... Seu pai pode...

— Não fique tão nervoso. O meu pai viajou.

— Viajou? Pra onde?

— Foi chamado no Santuário e a viagem deve durar alguns dias. Acho que você está de férias.

— Hã? Ele poderia ter me avisado! Como assim férias? Logo agora? O meu tempo aqui está se esgotando! Eu preciso voltar logo para o Japão e rever...

— O Shun?

— Isso — ele concordou.

Ikki, de repente, sentiu o rosto esquentar. Não era comum, mas ficara envergonhado. O semblante sempre iluminado de Esmeralda, do nada, revelou uma nuance de tristeza. Tristeza que fora percebida nos olhos, pois o sorriso que ela sempre fazia questão de lhe dar continuava intacto, iluminando seu belo rosto. Ele sentiu vontade de perguntar o motivo. Mas no fundo, talvez já soubesse.

— Então... é melhor que eu não atrapalhe, né? Senão... você acabará mais tempo preso nessa ilha e... Eu, bem, digo... A gente se vê na hora do jantar. — Ela se virou rapidamente e saiu correndo.

"Não é impressão minha..." Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito ao vê-la partir. "Ela ficou chateada, não foi? Mas por que diabos? Ela sempre me motivou com os treinos para que eu retornasse logo para o Japão... O que significa isso agora?"

Ele descruzou os braços e levou as mãos à cabeça, desgrenhando os fios azuis.

"Que droga! Eu não entendo as garotas! Ah, dane-se! Preciso voltar a treinar."

Mas naquele dia, após o treino, ele se deitou em uma das pedras perto do mar, antes de a maré subir naquela parte da ilha. E quando o sol estava se pondo, uma rajada forte de vento trouxe algo que o impressionou.

Arregalou os olhos tentando se certificar de que aquilo que vislumbrara era mesmo o que estava pensando. Pequenas pétalas brancas dançando no céu alaranjado.

Sorriu. Era uma visão quase surreal. Afinal, aquela ilha tinha um solo árido. Brotava fogo daquele chão. Ele nunca vira nada crescendo por lá...

Como era possível existir flores ali?

De repente o rosto de Esmeralda cruzou-lhe o pensamento, fazendo aquele incômodo ardor na face se repetir. Esmeralda também era uma visão totalmente surreal naquele lugar tão horrendo. Com o seu sorriso brilhante, suas gentilezas, sua beleza...

"O que é isso...?"

Ikki ergueu o dorso do chão, sentando-se e pondo a mão sobre o peito. Franziu o cenho ao achar totalmente nova aquela sensação.

"Meu coração começou a bater mais depressa?"

Resolveu voltar mais cedo para o seu quarto naquele dia. Não entendia bem ainda aquilo que sentia, mas queria rever Esmeralda de qualquer forma. Mas quando chegou ao local, sua cesta de comida já estava lá.

— Ela já veio? — vocalizou para si próprio a decepção.

Olhou os mantimentos na cesta e constatou algo que era quase impossível: estava sem fome. E ainda por cima, irritado. Irritado por Esmeralda não esperá-lo para conversarem como ela sempre fazia.

Deitou-se, mas aquela perturbação que sentia em seu interior não lhe permitiu pegar no sono. Então ele se levantou. Nunca fora à casa do mestre. Só sabia que ficava do outro lado da ilha. Mas havia uma trilha que Esmeralda usava todos os dias para visitá-lo escondido.

"É isso! Hora de fazer uma surpresa."

Ikki observou a casa. Logo à frente dela estava o ancoradouro. Agora se lembrava de ter visto sim aquela construção quando chegara à ilha. Mas era tão novo na ocasião, e já fazia tanto tempo que apagara a imagem da sua mente. O mestre simplesmente o proibira de ir àquela parte, mas nunca especificara o motivo. Lembrou-se então de que Esmeralda havia lhe contado que aprendizes fugiram da Rainha da Morte escondendo-se nas embarcações que vinham de três em três meses trazer suprimentos à ilha. Mas aquela ideia de fugir nunca passara por sua cabeça, pois ele precisava se tornar um cavaleiro.

Adentrou a residência, que estava com a porta semiaberta. Eram poucos cômodos. O primeiro era uma espécie de recepção. Fora ali que o mestre conversara com ele pela primeira vez. Havia apenas uma escrivaninha de madeira, com livros em cima e alguns mapas nas paredes. Passando adiante, a porta do lugar dava para um pequeno corredor onde havia mais três portas.

— Esmeralda?

Ele abriu um por um dos cômodos, dando apenas uma olhada de relance pelo ambiente. Mas já havia sentido que no lugar não tinha ninguém. Então saiu da casa e percebeu que alguém estava no ancoradouro.

A lua brilhava imensa no céu e por isso a noite estava bem clara. Ele caminhou tranquilamente pela plataforma de madeira, indo em direção aos fios loiros que balançavam com o vento da maré. Sentou-se ao lado da moça que olhava para a imensidão do mar à sua frente.

— Que milagre... — ela falou.

— Eu sou proibido de vir a essa parte, lembra?

— É verdade. Então, não deveria ter vindo.

— Não. Não deveria. Mas como seu pai não está, eu quis vir. Principalmente porque você não esperou pra gente conversar como sempre faz.

— Só não queria atrapalhá-lo. Achei que gostaria de descansar mais cedo, pra acordar mais disposto para o treino amanhã, e assim concluir logo o treinamento e poder voltar mais rápido para o seu irmão — ela disse sorrindo, da mesma forma que fizera pela manhã.

Isto fez Ikki perder o controle.

— Pare com isso! — ele de repente se exasperou e se levantou.

Esmeralda se sobressaltou com o grito repentino do japonês e arregalou os olhos, confusa.

— Pa- parar? — gaguejou, sentindo um tremor estranho, algo que fez seu peito apertar. — Parar com o quê, Ikki?

— De sorrir quando não quer sorrir! — ele continuou falando em um tom mais ameno, os punhos fechados e o semblante contraído. — Eu sinto que está brava comigo. Está falando coisas que não quer. E eu não entendo. Se está brava... por que não me diz o motivo? Por que continua falando desse jeito doce enquanto força um sorriso? Isso me deixa confuso, Esmeralda!

No momento seguinte, Ikki percebeu que havia sido ríspido demais, pois os olhos verdes da filha do mestre transbordaram em lágrimas. Não soube bem o que fazer. Apenas abaixou-se novamente e segurou os ombros dela.

— Desculpe-me. Mas não chore, Esmeralda. Não faça isso. Eu odiava ver o Shun chorando. Por favor, pare — ele pediu, secando o rosto dela com uma das mãos, e tentando evitar que as lágrimas continuassem caindo. — Vamos fazer as pazes, certo? Eu não sei o que eu fiz para deixá-la magoada, mas se você não quer me dizer, eu vou me conformar. Então, só me perdoe por não notar que eu a machuquei, tudo bem?

— Tu- tudo... bem... — ela concordou, sorrindo em meio ao choro.

Mas Ikki percebeu que aquele era o doce sorriso que tanto amava, e impulsionado por aquele estranho pulsar em seu coração, ele a abraçou. Ficou ainda mais feliz quando sentiu os braços dela envolverem suas costas, correspondendo ao seu abraço.

— Ah, eu encontrei algo que quero lhe mostrar... — Ikki a afastou e vasculhou os bolsos, retirando dele uma das pétalas que tinha conseguido apanhar. — Eu achei que fosse coisa da minha mente quando as vi voando no céu. Corri até elas e consegui pegar apenas essa. Veja — ele abriu a mão, e mostrou em sua palma a pétala um pouco machucada por ter ficado em seu bolso. — É quase como você.

— Como eu? — Esmeralda o olhou confusa.

Ikki sentiu novamente aquele ardor estranho no rosto e se levantou em seguida, achando que havia falado uma bobeira. Ficou um pouco tenso, mas tentou se justificar:

— Sim. É que a ideia de haver flores nessa ilha é tão surreal quanto a ideia de existir uma garota tão bonita e gentil como você aqui...

O rosto de Esmeralda corou violentamente.

— Ah, então... Agora é melhor eu ir. Amanhã a gente se vê, Esmeralda! Até!

A moça viu o aprendiz se afastar, olhou a pétala em suas mãos e então a fechou com cuidado. Abraçou a mão fechada junto ao peito, falando para si mesma:

— Ikki... Finalmente... Era isso que eu queria ouvir.

...

— Espere, Esmeralda! Pra onde estamos indo?

— Rápido, Ikki! Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

— O seu pai volta hoje, preciso retomar o treino — Ikki se justificava, enquanto era puxado pelo punho por uma Esmeralda toda sorridente.

Porém, quando estacaram diante daquela imagem e Ikki finalmente viu o que Esmeralda queria lhe mostrar, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Não eram meras pétalas de flores que estava vislumbrando; era todo um campo florido.

— Isso... é mesmo possível? Eu nunca imaginei que poderia existir um lugar como esse nessa ilha.

— Pois existe — ela afirmou, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. — Sabe, Ikki... Eu ainda não compreendo o que leva as pessoas a tentar se tornar guerreiros para lutar e ferir outras pessoas. Para mim, ser cavaleiro é o mesmo que ser como essa ilha: rebelde, duro e viver sua vida em eterna fúria. Porém... — ela se agachou e arrancou uma das flores do chão. Levantou-se novamente, deteve-se diante de Ikki e estendeu a pequena flor para ele. — Viu? Até nesse solo duro, judiado e infértil é capaz de nascer algo tão puro e singelo. Eu acredito que essas flores representam os sentimentos de um cavaleiro. Se até uma ilha infernal como essa é capaz de gerar algo tão puro, então um cavaleiro também é capaz de ter bons sentimentos.

— Esmeralda...

— Ikki, torne-se o cavaleiro de Fênix e volte para o seu irmão. Mas nunca, nunca deixe de cultivar um jardim como esse dentro de você.

Ikki assentiu, apanhando a flor que lhe era estendida, e acabando por tocar a mão de Esmeralda no processo. Mas apesar do sobressalto de ambos, eles mantiveram as mãos juntas e os olhos fixos um no outro.

"Por quê? Por que estou sentindo esse aperto no peito? Essa estranha vontade de chorar... O que significa isso? É como se... é como se fosse..."

— Ikki, esse é o meu presente de despedida para você...

...

— Hã? Eu estou vendo coisas? Está chorando, cavaleiro?

Ikki esfregou o rosto ao despertar de seus pensamentos e ver Ellen diante de si, olhando-o desconfiada. Então, abriu um sorriso exagerado para ela.

— Larga de ser idiota, pirralha! Acha mesmo que cavaleiros choram? Só é a fuligem do vulcão que está irritando meus olhos.

— Oh! Por um instante achei que cavaleiros fossem seres sensíveis. Mas pelo jeito, só foi uma ilusão de ótica, né? Olhos sensíveis à fumaça do vulcão? Hahaha! — ela debochou.

— Parece mesmo que não imponho mais respeito. Logo eu, a Ave Imortal Fênix, sendo zoado por uma pirralha que nem você!

— Tá, tá, já entendi, senhor Ave Imortal. — Ela segurou o punho dele. — Você não merece o almoço especial que preparei, mas depois dessas lágrimas falsas, eu me comovi. Venha!

Ikki sentiu novamente aquele calor bom, de quando Esmeralda lhe mostrara o jardim na ilha da Rainha da Morte pela primeira vez. No fim, fora mesmo uma despedida.

O pai dela voltara do Santuário totalmente mudado, usando uma máscara que parecia suprimir seus sentimentos humanos. Ele voltara acompanhado de pessoas estranhas, cavaleiros banidos que vestiam armaduras negras. O homem estava tão fora de si que chegara a espancar a própria filha ao flagrá-los juntos naquele jardim.

Em seu treino, o homem começou a lhe falar que ele era fraco porque faltava-lhe sentir ódio. E que enquanto Ikki não odiasse as pessoas o suficiente, não adquiriria o poder para vestir a armadura de Fênix.

— Você deve odiar seus pais, que morreram deixando-o sozinho no mundo. Odiar seu irmão por quem teve que se sacrificar. Odiar essa ilha infernal. Odiar todas as pessoas que são felizes... Odiar a humanidade, odeie, odeie! Odeie a mim também, seu mestre, que o tortura dia e noite! Sim, odeie a mim! Enquanto você não for capaz de me derrotar, jamais deixará de viver nesse inferno!

Porém, aquilo que Esmeralda lhe dissera ficara em sua mente. Não podia simplesmente matar seu mestre, o pai da garota que acreditava que um cavaleiro poderia ter bons sentimentos.

Mas por acidente, no meio do teste final, Esmeralda, que tentava deter a fúria de seu pai, acabara sendo atingida no peito por um golpe desferido pelo homem. Ela morrera momentos depois em seus braços, pedindo-lhe para que perdoasse o pai dela.

A partir dali, Ikki fora dominado por uma ira demoníaca e sentira o sangue fervendo em suas veias tais como os vulcões ativos daquela ilha. Acabara se tornando o cavaleiro de Fênix, após matar o mestre.

— Então, achei o lugar perfeito para fazermos o piquenique. — Ellen parou diante de uma extensão florida, e apontou para a toalha que ela estendera sob a sombra de uma árvore. Voltou-se para Ikki, ainda com um sorriso debochado nos lábios e disse: — Até o "senhor olhos sensíveis" cultiva um jardim de flores aos pés de um vulcão, hein?

Como Esmeralda lhe ensinara, depois de algum tempo, as flores em seu coração voltaram a brotar, graças ao adubo fértil que eram os sentimentos humanos.

— Eu não as cultivo, pirralha! — ele pousou as mãos sobre o topo da cabeça dela, fazendo um afago, para depois passar por ela e seguir na direção da árvore. — Elas cresceram sozinhas. E acredite: se até mesmo em um solo judiado e infértil como esse é capaz de nascer algo tão puro e singelo, pode acreditar que um cara durão como eu também tem algum tipo de sensibilidade.

— Oh! Até que você consegue falar algo bonito, cavaleiro — ela disse, seguindo-o.

— Vou tentar levar isso como um elogio. E outra coisa: está na hora de parar de me chamar de "cavaleiro". Chame-me pelo meu nome: Ikki. Você já não é mais tão criança. Seus atributos femininos estão demorando a se desenvolver, mas já se percebe que você não é mais uma menininha.

O rosto da garota se avermelhou.

— Aaaah! Como ousa falar algo assim? Se quiser ser chamado pelo nome, você também deveria me chamar de...

— Ellen? — ele a chamou pelo nome, de repente, fazendo-o paralisar-se surpresa.

— O- o quê?

Ikki se abaixou, colhendo uma das flores no chão. Caminhou até a adolescente de olhos verdes e prendeu-lhe a flor nos cabelos castanhos. Sorriu e disse:

— Obrigado.

Pega de surpresa, Ellen ficou paralisada por mais um tempo, ainda vermelha, sentindo o coração acelerado no peito. Mas depois de alguns segundos ela levou a mão ao cabelo, tocou a pequena flor, abriu um grande sorriso e correu na direção do cavaleiro.

— Ei, me espere! Ikki!

_Fim._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Olá, Minna!

Ikki e Esmeralda não é bem meu casal favorito de Saint Seiya, mas, gosto de aceitar desafios e escrevi essa fic pra dar de presente, e no fim, gostei muito de ter feito a história! :D

"Entre Flores" é meu presente para Linamine do evento de troca de fanfics - O Coculto - do Live Journal. Pra quem curte vários gêneros e trabalhos feito com carinho, fica o convite pra participar do evento, as inscrições para o próximo vai até o dia 24/08/2011 (quarta feira que vem) e o link para acessar a comunidade que organiza o Coculto no Live Journal está no meu perfil.

Reviews?  
>Sempre são bem vindas e um incentivo a mais!<br>Beijos ;*


End file.
